


Prośba przyjaciela

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gen, James Bond - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mała łatka do kanonu. Rzecz dzieje się krótko po wizycie Bonda u Lucii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prośba przyjaciela

Wychodząc z domu, Lucia zachowała spokój przemieszany z rezygnacją. Sam fakt, że przeżyła tę jeszcze jedną noc traktowała jako swoisty podarek od losu, nie łudząc się jednocześnie, że otrzyma kolejne. Miała na sobie czarną, długą suknię, przynależną wdowie. Widok zatrzymującego się przed domem białego BMW nie zaskoczył jej. W końcu mówiła Bondowi, że ani on ani ona nie pożyją długo. W myślach życzyła mu powodzenia.  
Drzwi samochodu otworzyły się i wyszła z nich wysoka kobieta o azjatyckiej urodzie, ubrana w granatową kurtkę oraz dżinsy. Widząc w jej dłoni pistolet, Lucia skinęła lekko. Nie miała zamiaru uciekać ani chować się, przyjmowała swój los ze spokojem.

\- No już, proszę, ma pani zamiar tak tu stać cały dzień? - powiedziała nieznajoma. Zamiast po prostu zastrzelić Lucię, otworzyła drzwi samochodu i zaprosiła ją gestem dłoni do środka. Włoszka była naprawdę zaskoczona. Zrobiła krok, potem następny. O co chodziło, dlaczego po prostu nie zabiła jej? Przecież po to tu przyjechała, nieprawdaż?

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się potem, było zbyt nagłe i szybkie, aby Lucia zdołała to ogarnąć. Wydawało jej się, że tamta powiedziała „Niech to!”, po czym znalazła się przy niej i obaliła ją na ziemię, przyciskając do niej i osłaniając własnym ciałem, gdy powietrzem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Nie tracąc czasu, kobieta uniosła Lucię i w cokolwiek mało elegancki sposób wepchnęła ją do auta, by równie szybko zamknąć drzwi i zaraz potem potem znaleźć się obok, za kierownicą.

\- Musimy się pospieszyć, pani... - silnik zaskoczył momentalnie, warcząc donośnie, gdy koła auta nabierały szybkości. - Przepraszam, to wszystko było dość nagłe, nie podali mi nawet pani imienia, tylko adres i polecenie zabrania pani stąd najszybciej jak się da.  
-Lucia... Lucia Sciarra – zaskakiwał ją spokój, z jakim Azjatka mówiła, szczególnie, że chwilę potem o karoserię samochodu zabębniło staccato pocisków.  
\- Miło cię poznać, Lucia. Spokojnie, jest kuloodporny – dodała szybko, zauważając obawy wypisane na twarzy pasażerki. - Przynajmniej tak mi mówili.  
\- Ale czemu... Kto?  
\- Stary przyjaciel poprosił mnie o przysługę. Jedziemy do ambasady USA. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Lucia obejrzała się, widząc dwa auta, które wyjechały zza płonącego domu i goniły za nimi. Azjatka nie zdawała się tym przejmować. Jej BMW gnało już dobrze powyżej stu kilometrów na godzinę.

\- Właściwie to... pani imię? - spytała, przyglądając się swojej wybawczyni. W ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin była ratowana już drugi raz. I w obu przypadkach pomoc przychodziła ze strony ludzi, którzy byli nie tylko odważni i skuteczni, ale także całkiem... interesujący. Lucia skarciła się za takie myśli, nie powinna ich mieć zaledwie dzień po pogrzebie męża. Nawet jeśli ów mąż był nader daleki od ideału, co ostatecznie zresztą potwierdził Bond minionej nocy.

\- May, po prostu May – padła odpowiedź. - I nie bój się, Lucia, nic ci nie grozi. Ze mną jesteś bezpieczna.

W tej samej chwili samochód wykonał ostry zwrot w bok, gdyż po jego lewej stronie wykwitła fontanna ognia wzniecona wybuchem rakiety. Lucia dałaby głowę, że słyszała odgłos wirnika śmigłowca.

\- Absolutnie bezpieczna – dodała May, dodając gazu. I na przekór wszystkiemu, po raz pierwszy od dawna, Lucia, słysząc te słowa, uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Jak to się mówi u was, w Ameryce, "Kawaleria zawsze przybywa na ratunek w ostatniej w chwili?", tak?  
\- Podobno. Sama tego nigdy nie słyszałam - mruknęła May.


End file.
